La musicienne, le majordome et le Comte
by camelia17
Summary: Ellen ne peut plus supportés la Congrégation. Grâce à l'aide de son oncle et de sa nouvelle famille, elle fuit en Angleterre pour vivre une vie tranquille loin des exorcistes, mais est-ce vraiment la tranquillité qu'elle va trouver dans le pays de sa Majesté ? Un certain démon majordome et un certain jeune Comte vont contredire ce destin. FemAllen. Rated T au cas où.
1. Chapter 1

Dans l'immense tour abritant le QG, Ellen Walker se morfond dans son lit, abattu par la tristesse qui l'assaille depuis quelques jours. Depuis qu'elle a annoncé qu'elle est l'hôte du 14ème Noah, Nea Walker, son propre oncle, ses relations avec le reste de la Congrégation se sont dégradé petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus comme solution que de se terrer dans sa chambre, exceptés lors des heures de repas et encore, elle demande souvent au peu de personne qui l'accepte encore, de venir lui apporter son repas ici, le reste de ses déplacements ne consiste qu'à aller s'entrainer à la nuit tombée, lorsqu'elle est certaine que personne ne viendra la déranger.

Le changement ne s'est pas opérée tout de suite, d'abord ce furent les traqueurs qui commencèrent à éviter la jeune fille, ils s'éloignaient le plus possible d'elle dans le réfectoire et les couloirs, et ils se mirent à chuchoter dans son dos, croyant qu'elle ne les entendait pas. Ce fut ensuite au tour de la section scientifique qui déclina son aide, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit interdit d'accès dans l'immense bibliothèque. Un drame pour elle qui est si désireuse d'apporter son aide au besoin. Mais le pire fut certainement le rejet de ses amis, ils mangeaient loin d'elle, l'évitait dans les couloirs et finirent par lui lancer des regards menaçants. Les seuls personnes à encore l'accepter furent le traqueur Thomas qui la connait depuis son entré à la Congrégation, Miranda, Krory et Marie Noise, ce dernier lui a expliqué que son cœur n'a pas totalement la mélodie des Noahs et cela ait suffisant pour lui. Bien que la jeune fille soit certaine que l'Allemande y est aussi pour beaucoup.

Mais malgré leurs encouragements, malgré leurs bonnes volontés, elle n'y arrive plus. C'est trop dure pour elle de les voir la haïr autant pour ce qu'elle est, Miranda lui a bien dit que ce n'est pas elle qu'ils détestent, mais cela na fait que renforcée les graines de la haine qui poussent petit à petit au fond son âme. Car depuis qu'elle est abandonnée de tous ou presque, la seule personne sur qui elle puisse vraiment compter n'est autre que le dernier membre de sa « famille ». Chaque nuit, Ellen se retrouve dans son subconscient, une sorte de citée perdue à moitié engloutis sous une eau sombre allant de paire avec le ciel rougeâtre et la lune immaculé donnant une atmosphère sombre à son environnement mais qui pourtant, est des plus réconfortants pour la jeune fille. Elle se réveille assise sur un immense fauteuil en pierre, vêtue d'un long manteau beige avec les vêtements qu'elle portait à son arrivée à la Congrégation. Mais contrairement aux autres fois, elle ne sent pas la matière froide et dure de la pierre sous ses fesses, mais deux formes longilignes et ferme produisant une chaleur. Son visage est bercé par les mouvements de la surface sur laquelle elle repose et elle sent une main étrangère passé entre ses mèches blanches qui atteignent maintenant ses omoplates.

Ellen ouvre ses yeux argentés et voit le visage de son oncle et confident penchée au-dessus d'elle alors que sa tête repose sur son torse vêtue du même manteau qu'elle. C'est étrange puisque généralement, c'est elle qui est assise sur le fauteuil en se réveillant et lui, l'attend juste devant pour qu'il aille se balader en parlant de ses impressions et de ses angoisses. Depuis qu'elle a pris conscience de sa présence dans son corps, elle ne s'est pas acharnée à le faire partir par tous les moyens, elle s'est contentée de faire connaissance avec lui et d'apprendre plus sur son père et son enfance. Mais pourquoi se trouve-t-elle assise sur ses genoux et qu'il lui caresse les cheveux ?

\- Nea. Qu'es ce qu'il y a ?

Le regard du Noah s'assombrit alors que ses mains arrêtent subitement de passer entre les filaments blancs.

**\- Ellen. Il faut que tu partes.**

\- Pourquoi ?

Nea soupire devant la curiosité de la jeune fille, mais il est obligé de lui dire. S'il ne le fait pas, elle va courir un grave danger.

**\- Une nuit, j'ai profité de ton sommeil pour prendre le contrôle de ton corps. Je voulais vérifier quelque-chose et je ne voulais pas te déranger avec ça, alors j'ai attendue que tu t'endormes pour prendre le contrôle.**

Voyant que la jeune fille ne semble pas si fâcher qu'il l'aurait cru, il continue le réussis de cette nuit fatidique.

**\- Je suis sortie de la chambre et me suis dirigé vers le bureau de Lévrier pour savoir ce qu'il comptait faire de nous et c'est là que j'ai surpris une conversation au téléphone avec un de ses subordonnées.**

_Flash Back_

_Le jeune homme se faufile discrètement jusqu'au bureau de celui qui menace la vie de sa chère Ellen, d'en l'espoir de trouver quelque-chose qui lui donnera un coup d'avance contre lui et lui permettra de garder la jeune fille en sécurité quelque-temps. Il remarque alors la lumière venant de sous la porte du bureau et entrouvre légèrement l'un des battants pour pouvoir écouter ce qu'il ce passe._

\- …_Bien…C'est parfait…Préparez le nécessaire, nous retirerons son bras gauche le plus tôt possible et une fois ceci fait et le Noah à 'intérieur d'elle réveillée, nous pourrons l'interroger pour connaître les plans du Compte Millénaire…Très bien…Concernant Komui…_

_Le Noah ne fit pas attention au reste de la conversation, trop occupée à digérer ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Ces salauds veulent lui arracher son innocence et une fois qu'il prendra possession de son corps, ils veulent le torturer pour lui faire avouer les plants top secret de son ennemi. Retenant sa colère en sachant que cela fera plus de mal à Ellen qu'à eux. Ils rebroussent chemin pour retourner dans le corps de sa nièce, après avoir contactez de vieux amis._

_Fin Flash back_

Ellen resta silencieuse quelques instants, la tête basse en apprenant ce qu'ils comptent faire d'elle. Alors c'est terminé, elle ne compte plus pour eux, elle ne représente plus qu'un simple cobaye à démembré et bon pour leur donner des informations. Un déchet sans valeur. Si c'est ça, alors ils devront venir la chercher, car elle ne compte pas les laisser faire si facilement. Ces sales insectes. Comment ose t-il essayer de s'en prendre à elle après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour eux. Elle s'est sacrifié corps et âme en refoulant ses sentiments au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle avait subi un véritable calvaire lorsque ses pouvoirs de Noah ce sont réveillés et sont entrés en lutte avec son Innocence, il lui a fallu du temps et de la volonté pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Elle a refoulé ses instincts de se battre contre ses amis alors qu'elle ne rêvait que de rejoindre sa famille. Elle avait failli accepter plusieurs fois lorsque Road et Tiky lui avait offert la possibilité de venir la rejoindre, la seule chose qui l'avait empêché, est qu'elle devrait se séparer de son Innocence. Elle a tout sacrifié pour eux et voila, comment ils la remercient. La jeune fille reporta son regard sur le jeune homme qui retrouve son sourire habituel et sadique en voyant le regard déterminé se refléter dans les yeux argenté.

\- Nea. Nous partons.

**\- Je savais que tu dirais ça. Quelqu'un t'attend à ton réveil et te mènera hors de la Congrégation pour que tu puisses t'enfuir.**

\- Merci, mon oncle.

L'esprit de la jeune fille se volatilisa des bras du jeune homme qui la regarda se volatiliser.

Du côté de la jeune fille, celle-ci se redressa aussitôt et commença à emballer ses affaires le plus rapidement possible. Sa soudaine réactivité réveilla Timcampy qui commença à voler autour de la maudite, en quête d'explication. Ellen regarda son golem et ne put se résigner à l'abandonnée, de toute façon, ils ne pourront jamais la localiser avec son ami puisque son maître la dotée d'une fonction qui l'empêche d'être détectez par n'importe qu'elle appareil ou autre golem. Une fois sa valise bouclée, elle enleva ses vêtements de nuit et enfila d'autre plus discret, les mêmes qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle chassait les Akumas à la fin de son apprentissage avec son maître. Elle garda ses bottes et son pantalon brun, mais changea pour un pull en laine avec un manteau brun par-dessus et la recouvrant jusqu'aux cuisses. Elle prit son vieux foulard vert et l'enroula autour de son crâne en y rentrant ses cheveux pour les cacher au maximum, inutile d'attirer l'attention.

Ellen attendit et attendit. Nea lui a demandé de patienter jusqu'à ce que sa connaissance de vienne la rejoindre, mais cela fait un bon moment et toujours rien. De toute façon, comme quelqu'un pourrait-il s'infiltrer à l'intérieur sans activer les alarmes et les détecteurs, même elle ne peut plus se rendre dans l'arche depuis qu'ils ont installés une véritable forteresse autour pour l'empêcher de l'approcher.

C'est alors qu'une double-porte à carreaux noir et rouge très familière apparaît devant la fenêtre de la jeune fille, ces dernières s'ouvrent pour laisser voir une Road Kamelott. Trop surprise pour bouger, la jeune fille se fait tirer sans résister à l'intérieur avec sa valise et son fidèle golem. Les deux jeunes filles arrivent dans un salon aux murs sombres et où se trouvent assis sur les fauteuils et canapés rouges, toute la famille Noah au complet. Lorsqu'elles arrivent dans la pièce, tout le monde se retourne vers elles et souris en les voyants enfin arrivés. Les jumeaux se lève aussitôt et saute sur la maudite en étreinte d'ours qui les fait s'effondrer au sol en un bruissement de tissus et de grands éclats de rire.

\- Ca y est ! On est enfin au complet !

\- Complet ! Complet ! Hi, hi, hi !

Voyant la jeune fille étouffé sous la pression exercée par Jasdeby, Tiky se lève et vient secourir la pauvre jeune fille en la soulevant comme une princesse jusqu'à l'un des fauteuils installés juste en face du Compte Millénaire. Maintenant qu'elle y regarde mieux, ils ne lui font si peur que ça. Soit par le temps passé avec Nea ou sa partie Noah qui développe plus, mais elle est plus à l'aise avec eux qu'avec les exorcistes.

\- Comment… ?

\- Nea m'a prévenue que tu devrais fuir ce soir, alors je suis passé te chercher avant que tu ne disparaisses dans la nature et je t'ai amenée ici.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous m'avez sauvée alors que vous détestez les exorcistes.

\- Tu as beau être une exorciste, cela ne veut pas dire que tu es notre ennemie pour autant. Déclare Tiky en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- Tu n'es pas comme les autres exorcistes qui se battent pour la violence ou pour protéger les êtres humains. Qui ne le mérite pas, d'ailleurs !

\- J'ai une question pour toi, Ellen Walker, 14ème Noah. Es-tu une exorciste ou une Noah ? Es-tu une ennemie ou un allié ?

Les paroles du Comte laissent un silence dans la salle alors que tout le monde attend la réponse de la jeune fille. Celle-ci arbore alors un sourire sadique digne de celui du Musicien de son vivant qui fait frissonner toutes les personnes autour.

\- Je ne pas l'un ou l'autre, je suis les deux à la fois. Et je suis ni une ennemie, ni une alliée.

\- Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Tu es une enfant intéressante, Ellen ! Très bien, nous allons te laisser vagabonder comme bon te semble, mais à une condition, je t'interdis de mettre ton nez dans nos affaires, c'est compris ?

\- Promis.

On aurait pu croire ce que c'est un père faisant promettre à sa fille de ne pas faire de bêtise en la laissant s'amusé toute seule et c'est à peu près ça. En se mettant en terrain neutre, elle garde son statue d'exorciste et de Noah, mais elle se met aussi dans une position délicate. Le Comte va certainement la faire suivre pour vérifier qu'elle ne va pas donner des renseignements à leur ennemi.

\- Mais il y a quelque-chose que j'aimerai te dire avant de partir.

\- Oui ?

\- Etant à la fois Noah et exorciste, ton corps est en perpétuelle conflit. Un de ces jours, cela risque de t'être fatale. Le seul moyen de créer un état stable, serait de fusionner ta partie Noah et ta partie Exorciste.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Fusionner ton esprit et celui de Nea.

La jeune fille resta stupéfaite devant la solution. Si elle veut pouvoir vivre tranquillement, elle doit fusionner avec son oncle !

\- Le changement ne sera pas trop visible. Il y aura bien sur quelques petites transformations, mais ce sera plus comme un dédoublement de personnalité. La rassura Road.

« Nea, tu en pense quoi ? »

**« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Bien sur, je pourrais prendre possession de ton corps, mais à part un sens plus aigue du sarcasme et un côté un peu plus sadique, il n'y aura pas vraiment de différence tant que je ne prends pas le contrôle, nous serons seulement un au lieu de deux. Nous partagerons les mêmes souvenirs, c'est tout ? »**

Vaincu par les arguments de son oncle, la jeune fille finit par se décider.

\- Ha…Je pense que c'est la seule solution, alors ?

Plus tard, une fois la fusion achevée et les adieux faits à tout le monde et leur promettant de passer les voir une fois le temps, Ellen eut vraiment l'impression de quitter une famille qu'elle venait juste de retrouver, mais elle les retrouvera bientôt, non ? Juste le temps de trouver un endroit où se cacher et de disparaître de la circulation.

Road l'emmena dans la salle de l'Arche et la Noah du Rêve disparut après un dernier câlin. Ellen se retourna et regarda avec nostalgie, l'Arche devant ses yeux. Son Arche. Sa maison. Son refuge. Son repaire. Le seul endroit où elle se sent vraiment à l'abri, vraiment chez elle. La jeune fille se dirigea vers les escaliers, lorsqu'une alarme résonna dans le bâtiment.

\- ALERTE ! ALLEN WALKER EST EN FUIE DANS LA CITADELLE ! ARRÊTEZ-LA !

La voix de Levrier lui vrilla les tympans et ne fit que lui donnez envie de l'étrangler pour faire taire ce sale insecte irritant. La jeune fille continua de monter les marches jusqu'à se trouver devant la porte de l'Arche, mais alors qu'elle fait passer sa main pour retrouver la sensation familière, un grand fracas résonne derrière elle et elle tourne légèrement la tête pour voir apparaître devant la porte, Lavi, Chaoji et le Maréchal Tie Doll.

\- Toi ! Sale traîtresse !

\- La ferme. Tu me fais mal aux oreilles.

\- Ellen ! Reviens ici !

Cette fois-ci, c'est Lavi qui s'y mettait, mais elle voyait toujours ce visage froid et sans émotion. Quel déteste ce visage. Il lui tape sur les nerfs avec son air de je-sais-tout et j'ai-tout-vu. Ah, il est le plus intelligent. On va voir ce qu'il peut faire contre ça, il est temps de se dérouiller un peu.

\- Ne t'approche pas de l'Arche, sale traîtresse !

\- Il s'agit de mon Arche, alors je peux y aller quand je veux. Et je t'ai dit de te taire, l'insecte.

Chaoji voulu répliquer, mais son visage se peigna dans l'incrédulité et il porta ses mains à sa gorge en s'affaissant par terre, soutenue par le rouquin, incrédule. Le Maréchal tenta de l'arrêter lui aussi, mais ce figea de stupeur et ne put plus faire un geste. L'apprenti Bookman regarda son supérieur complètement figée et reporta son regard vers la jeune fille qui s'est finalement transformée. Sa peau s'est grisée, ses stigmates sont cachés par son bandeau, mais on n'en devine le bout qui dépasse et ses yeux dorés le fixe avec autant de sadisme que son sourire étirant ses fines lèvres et dévoilant ses dents blanches devenus légèrement pointus.

Le jeune homme se sentit à la fois hypnotisée et effrayée par la jeune fille devant lui. Elle n'a plus rien du petit ange à son arrivée, elle ressemble à une démone venu des enfers pour les punir, c'est une Noah. Ellen se détourna de ces cafards sans intérêts et s'engouffra dans l'Arche, la jeune fille ouvrit une porte aussitôt après et entra dans la chambre du piano, SA chambre, SON chez-soi. Elle posa sa valise à côté d'elle et s'assit sur le banc couleur neige, Timcampy qui était restés caché dans son manteau sortit finalement et vient se poser juste devant elle, dévoilant la partition. Malgré que la jeune fille connaisse maintenant les notes par-cœur, ça lui fait plaisir de voir que son golem est d'accord avec elle. Ses doigts frôlent les touches et d'un coup commence la symphonie faisant se réveiller l'Arche. A l'extérieur, tous les exorcistes se sont rassemblés autour pour voir les câbles et les passerelles s'effondrés alors que l'Arche se lève devant eux et une fois à une certaine hauteur, il disparaît, laissant une salle saccagée et une atmosphère oscillant entre la haine et la culpabilité.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gus Kinney The Prodigual Son :** Thank you !

Pour Ellen, le voyage ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'arrive à sa destination, la boutique d'un vieil ami de Nea qui travaille dans les pompes funèbres ou en apparence en tout cas. La jeune fille sortit de l'Arche avec ses affaires et son golem et une fois la porte disparut, elle se dirigea vers une vieille boutique à la devanture très anciennes et en piteuse état. Ne se souciant pas de l'apparence, elle entra après avoir frappé quelques coups et regarda la salle remplis de cercueil. Sentant un souffle dans son coup, elle ne sursauta pas lorsque Undertaker apparu derrière elle depuis un cercueil.

\- Eh bien, eh bien. En voila, un client très rare.

Elle se retourna et après le coup de la surprise passée, le Croquemort se jeta au coup de la jeune fille en la serrant contre lui. Undertaker est en fait un ancien ami de Nea qui est depuis longtemps au courant de sa véritable nature, de même que le Noah à propos envers son meilleur ami. Ellen s'est décidé à venir ici, car personne dans la Congrégation n'est au courant du lien entre eux et que Londres renferme encore les quelques souvenirs de son enfance.

\- Nea ! Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir ! Bien que tu sois une fille maintenant.

\- Oui. A ce propos, Undertaker. Mon nom est Ellen maintenant. Et d'ailleurs, je suis venue ici car j'ai quelques problèmes dont j'aimerai échappée.

\- Une belle demoiselle en détresse pourchassés par des ennemis mystérieux ! Ca ferait un très bon livre. Au fait, un cookie ?

Undertaker lui présenta un pot de chambre et la jeune fille prit le récipient en piochant dans les cookies en forme d'os.

\- Mais je m'attendais à ce que tu me rejoignes. Tu n'as jamais était fait pour être Exorciste, Nea…Pardon, Ellen…Déjà lorsque je t'ai observé alors que ta nature de Noah ne s'était pas encore réveillée, tu te différenciais de tes collègues. Si les Exorcistes t'ont rejeté pour ça, il semblerait que les Noahs ne t'en veuillent pas, du moment que tu ne viens pas les gêner, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille acquiesça, nullement impressionnée par toute les informations qu'il a put récolter sur elle. Il n'est pas le meilleur informateur du côté sombre de Londres pour rien. Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'elle ait était suivis, mais ce 'est que depuis que son âme et celle de son oncle se sont réunis qu'elle est au courant de son identité et qu'elle a put deviner que c'est lui qui gardai un œil sur elle en cas de besoin.

\- Tu n'es ni blanche, ni noir, ma chère. Tu pourrais être grise, mais le sadisme et la soif de sang des Noahs semblent t'avoir imprégnée. Oui, je pense plutôt pour du rouge, ma chère petite Red.

\- Je te fais confiance, Undertaker. Mais j'ai quand même une question. Vas-tu m'aider, oui u non ?

\- Mmmh…Bien sur que oui ! Tu restes toujours un ami malgré ton changement de genre.

\- Tant mieux. Je ne vais pas te déranger alors, tu as des clients qui arrivent. Je vais de l'autre côté pour changer de vêtements, appelle si tu veux quelque-chose.

\- Oui, oui !

Elle s'éclipsa pour aller se changer alors qu'elle sentait la présence de 5 êtres vivants venant par ici, dont 2 ne sont pas humains. Undertalker repartit se caché dans son cercueil, alors qu'une ombre apparaît depuis l'extérieur. La porte s'ouvrit devant le Comte Phantomhive accompagnés de son majordome, Sebastian, Lau, Angelina Dalles alias Madame Red et son majordome, Grell Steuclif. Ils ne trouvèrent d'abord personne, mais les trois inhabitués sursautèrent en voyant un homme aux longs cheveux gris et vêtue d'une longue robe noir et d'un chapeau sortirent d'un cercueil.

\- Bonjour Earl. Enfin décidés à dormir dans un de mes cercueils sur-mesure ?

\- Undertaker.

\- Hi, hi, hi. Alors, qu'est ce qui t'amène dans mon humble boutique ? Bien que je pense déjà avoir une idée.

\- Nous aimerions avoir des informations sur le meurtrier Jack l'éventreur qui a sévie il y a quelques jours.

\- Ah, Jack l'éventreur. Prenez un siège, nous allons pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Dit-il en désignant les cercueils autour d'eux

Il prit un pot de chambre à côtés, mais le trouva complètement vide. Surement celui où a pioché Ellen, il le jeta derrière lui et en prit un autre comme si de rien n'était en le tendant à ses invités.

\- Un cookie ?

\- Non, merci.

\- Bien. Red ! Peux-tu amener du thé ?

Ellen sortit de derrière la porte et apparut armé d'un plateau avec cinq tasses dessus. La jeune fille avait troqué son manteau marron et son foulard contre un long manteau noir à capuche, la recouvrant des pieds à la tête en cachant ses cheveux blancs et sa longue cicatrice pourtant visible à moitié et intriguant les nobles présents. Sa tenue ressemble vaguement à celle de la Congrégation, mais sans les ornements blancs et le rosaire en argent qui attire toujours l'œil. Undertaker sortit une bouilloire d'un cercueil devant lui et en versa le contenu sur les tasses, ou verre doseur, disposé dessus. Une fois les boissons distribuées, Ellen s'assit en tailleur sur un cercueil à côté de son ami Croquemort pendant que les autres la fixe d'une manière pas vraiment discrète.

\- Je suis un ami d'Undertaker.

Tout le monde sembla surpris de savoir qu'Undertaker a un ami, mais elle remarqua aussi que le démon et le shinigami ne semble pas si dupe à sa ruse pour se faire passer pour un garçon. Tant pis, de toute façon, tant qu'il ne vienne pas le crier sur tous les toits, elle ne viendra pas les déranger dans leurs petites affaires.

\- Donc, Undertaker, que pouvez-vous nous dire sur ce tueur ?

\- D'abord, pourquoi ne pas me donner ce je veux en premier ?

\- Ah. C'est bien ce que je pensais, cet endroit est en fait une couverture pour votre métier d'informateur. Explique Lau.

\- Dis-nous ton prix, Undertaker ? Ne nous fait pas attendre inutilement.

\- Oh, Earl semble très impatient. Mais ce n'est pas de l'argent que je veux, non. Ce que je veux, c'est un rire.

\- Un rire ?

\- Oui, mais pas n'importe quel rire. Je veux un rire de premier ordre.

\- Dans ce cas, laissez-moi faire. On m'appelait le tigre du rire à Shangai lors du Nouvel An.

Lau s'avance devant le Croque mort et raconte une blague chinoise qui laisse tout le monde de froid. Madame Red s'avance alors et pousse l'Asiatique sur le côté

\- Bon, à mon tour. Je vais vous montrer ce que vaut la grande Madame Red, la coqueluche du gota ! Alors c'est en fait un monsieur ******** qui ******** et puis il ********* et lui dit ***********************.

La blague était tellement salace que Sebastian boucha les oreilles du Comte et qu'Undertaker boucha celle d'Ellen à travers sa capuche.

\- Il ne reste plus que vous, mon cher Earl.

\- Bon sang…

Sebastien s'avance devant le jeune homme et se met devant lui.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix. Messieurs, Madame, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir quitter les lieux le temps que je m'occupe de cette affaire.

Tous les nobles quittèrent la salle et un regard d'Undertaker plus tard, Ellen quitta elle aussi le magasin pour attendre avec le reste des clients. Durant le temps où ils attendirent, Ciel ne cessa de fixer l'étrange personnage à côté de lui. Un peu petit pour un garçon et sa voix est un peu trop aigue, il est sûr d'avoir aperçue quelques mèches blanches à l'intérieur de sa capuche. Mais ce qui attire aussitôt son attention, c'est la forme qui s'agite sous le manteau du jeune homme et menace de sortir avant qu'Ellen ne lui souffle quelques mots et qu'il se calme aussitôt pour disparaître dans le vêtement.

Un grand éclat de rire résonne depuis le magasin et quelques instants après, Sebastian les informes qu'ils peuvent de nouveau entrer. A l'intérieur, ils découvrent Undertaker avachis sur un cercueil et bavant comme un bien heureux. Pendant que les autres questionnent le démon sur comment il a réussi, la jeune fille s'approche de son ami et après l'avoir regardé quelques secondes, elle le frappe violement sur la tête avec un grand sourire de sadique.

\- Aie ! Ca fait mal, Red.

\- Arrête un peu de te baver dessus et répond plutôt à la question de tes clients.

La jeune fille se rassis sur le cercueil et prend un pot de chambre pour le vider de ses biscuits, tout en gardant son grand sourire.

\- Donc, pour en revenir à notre affaire, chaque victime que j'ai eue avait quelque chose en commun avec les autres.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demande Madame Red pressée de partir et en ayant assez des devinettes.

\- Il leurs manquait toutes quelques-choses, un organe pour être précis.

\- Un organe ?

\- Comme le foie ou un rein ? Propose Lau.

\- Non. C'est un organe très particulier qui a été retiré, quelque chose que seules les femmes ont.

\- L'utérus. Répond Ellen en voyant que personne ne semble trouver.

\- Mais, pourquoi ?

\- Le vendre à un usurier, peut-être. Essaie Lau.

\- Qui sait ? En tout cas, la personne qui a fait ça doit être chirurgien vu la manière dont a été retiré leur organe.

\- Un chirurgien, hein ? Bien, merci pour ces informations, Undertaker. Nous allons disposer.

\- Ah, Earl. Avant de partir, pourquoi n'emmènerai-tu pas Red avec toi. Il pourra t'être très utile. Dit-il en mettant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Ciel regarda le jeune homme se tenant encore sur le cercueil et accepta la proposition, tant que celui-ci fera ce qu'il lui ordonne. Les nobles sortirent pour rejoindre la calèche, mais Ellen resta quelques instants en arrière pour discuter avec son ami qui vient juste de la vendre à un gosse imbu de lui-même.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as en tête, Undertaker ?

\- Désolé, Ellen. Mais Earl s'enfonce dans des endroits très dangereux et fait beaucoup de dégât sur son passage. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne s'attire des ennuis. Et même son démon de majordome ne pourra le protéger éternellement.

\- Donc, tu veux que je surveille tes bénéfices, c'est ça.

\- Tu es si intelligente, Ellen !

\- Sérieusement. Je suis venue ici pour être tranquille, pas pour surveiller ton gagne-pain.

\- Mais réfléchis-y un peu. En te cachant près de Earl, tu as plus de chance d'échappée à la Congrégation puisque le Comte est l'un des chiens de garde de la Reine et celle-ci ne porte pas le Vatican dans son cœur, n'est ce pas. Si tes anciens collègues cherchent à te retrouver, ils ne pourront venir te chercher par ici, puisqu'exceptés pour la chasse aux Akuma, la Reine ne les tolère pas trop longtemps sur son territoire.

\- Hé bien…tu n'as rien perdue de ton sens de la manipulation.

\- Hi, hi, hi ! Je prendrais ça comme un compliment.

La jeune fille sortit avec ses affaires et rejoignit les nobles l'attendant dans la calèche et commençant à s'impatienter. Une fois assise, Grell se mit en route et Ellen ne manqua pas cette occasion pour se faire entendre.

\- Donc, que faisons-nous ?

\- Le suspect est probablement un chirurgien ou quelqu'un avec des notions de médecines, il faut d'abord dresser une liste de suspect et vérifier leur alibi s'ils en ont un. Exposa le Comte.

\- Mais ça fait beaucoup de personne. Contredit Lau.

\- Surtout que la saison mondaine va bientôt s'achever et que tous les médecins venus avec les familles nobles vont repartir. Rajouta Madame Red.

\- Dans ce cas, il n'y a qu'à les interroger avant qu'ils ne partent. Déclare Ciel avec un petit sourire. Sebastian va s'en charger.

\- Très bien. Répond le majordome.

\- Et vous pensez pouvoir y arriver ? Demande la jeune fille avec un ton moqueur.

\- C'est le moins que puisse faire le majordome de la famille Phantomhive. Je vais me charger de faire la liste des suspects et de vérifier leur alibi, s'ils en ont bien sur.

Le démon ouvrit la porte de la calèche à mi-chemin et se tourna vers son maître avant de partir.

\- Je préparerai le thé une fois rentré, si vous voulez bien m'excusez.

Et Sebastian sauta en marche, à la grande surprise de toutes les personnes présentes, sauf bien sur d'Ellen et Ciel.

\- Mais il est fou !

\- Votre majordome est plutôt surprenant, Comte.

\- En effet.

Le sourire en coin du Comte n'échappa aucunement à Ellen qui se demanda quel prodige le démon avait déjà fait. La calèche continua son chemin jusqu'à arriver au manoir où ils trouvèrent le démon déjà arriver et ayant eu le temps de préparer le thé.

\- Vous voilà enfin rentrés. Je vous attendais depuis un moment.

\- Mais, comment ?!

Ne se souciant pas de la surprise des invités, Sebastian les conduits dans un salon où ils purent s'assoir et discuter tranquillement de la marche à suivre. Ellen s'assois sur l'un des fauteuils et est rapidement servie par le majordome qui lui lance un regard des plus intéresser, mais il repart bien vite au côté de son maître.

\- Voici la liste de toutes les personnes étant médecin ou chirurgien et ceux ayant fait des études de médecines. Déclare-t'il en sortant trois rouleaux longs d'à peu près deux mètres chacun.

\- Tu as réussis a dressé une liste de suspect en si peu de temps !

\- Seulement les personnes répondant aux critères et leur alibi.

\- C'est impossible, personne ne peu… Contra Madame Red jusqu'à ce que Sebastian ne la coupe en déroulant les listes et commença à les réciter devant les yeux impressionnés de tous ceux ignorant sa véritable nature.

\- Richard Osvald. Médecin personnelle du Duc de Bellay. A passer la soirée au White Horse avec des amis. Alibi Vérifiée. Il ne fait partie d'aucune société secrète… Dr Hewit du London Royal Hospital a un alibi vérifié par un employé du Stipel hit, il ne fait pas partie d'une société secrète… William Summer Set, Comte de Chamberst, a assisté à une fête et n'appartient pas non plus à une société secrète…

Après de logues minutes à énuméré tous les suspects, leur travaille et leur alibi. La liste fut enfin terminée et ils purent enfin soufflés.

\- Il n'y aurai qu'une seule personne, d'après mes recherches, qui conviendrai aux critères.

\- C'est très impressionnant, Sebastian. Mais difficile de croire que tu n'es pas un espion des services secrets. Déclare Madame Red.

\- Bien sur que non, je ne suis qu'un diable de majordome.

\- Et au fait, qui est donc cette personne répondant aux critères ? Demande Ellen depuis son fauteuil.

\- Il s'agit du Vicomte de Druit, aussi appelée Lord Aleister Chamber.

Le soir venu, les invités repartirent chez eux et Ellen se retrouva seule en compagnie de Ciel et de Sebastian dans le salon.

\- Maintenant que nous sommes tranquilles, j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions, Monsieur Red. Déclare Ciel en fixant son étrange invité depuis son fauteuil.

\- Que souhaitez-vous savoir, Earl ? Rétorque-t-elle en ouvrant les bras comme pour l'inviter à poses ses questions.

\- C'est Comte Phantomhive.

\- Je pense que Ciel est plus approprié.

\- Tch…Peu importe, qui êtes-vous ? Répète t'il légèrement agacée de la familiarité avec laquelle cet inconnu se réfère à lui.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis qu'un ami d'Undertaker.

\- J'ai pour habitude de ne pas faire conscience aux amis de ce genre de personne. Alors je repose ma question, quel genre d'homme êtes-vous ?

\- Si je puis me permettre, la question l'a plus approprié est certainement, quel genre de femme vous êtes ? Intervient la majordome.

\- De quoi ?! Hurle presque Ciel.

\- Bien joué, Sebastian, je n'en attendais pas moins d'un démon comme toi.

Cette réplique jeta un froid dans la salle lorsqu'ils comprirent que leur inconnue les avait démasqués et en plus, avait réussi à leur cacher sa nature féminine.

\- Depuis quand ? Hurle presque Ciel.

\- Depuis le début, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas mettre en péril ton contrat. Sebastian s'est bien gardée de dire que je suis une femme, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne garderai pas vos petits secrets, moi aussi.

\- Et comment sais-tu pour notre contrat ?

\- Premièrement, je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais humaine. Deuxièmement, je le sais car je suis moi-même maudite.

En disant ces paroles, Ellen rabattue sa capuche sur ses épaules et dévoila ses cheveux immaculé qu'elle avait dénoué en se changeant et la cicatrice lui barrant le côté gauche du visage. Ciel resta pétrifié en voyant le véritable visage de son interlocutrice, Sebastian ne bougea pas, mais on sentit nettement ses muscles se raidirent. Si cette femme a pu échapper à un démon, elle n'est pas à sous-estimer.

\- Mais… ?!

\- Ma malédiction est différente de la tienne. Je n'ai pas passé de contrat avec un démon, c'est un démon qui m'a fait cette blessure. Et depuis, je suis capable de voir les âmes des démons comme je vous vois.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Peut-être que je vous le dirai une autre fois. En attendant, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, Ciel, Sebastian.

Et elle disparut dans le couloir. Une fois à l'abri des regards, elle fit venir l'Arche et s'engouffra à l'intérieur en faisant disparaître le plus vite possible la porte lumineuse. Elle arriva dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur le lit deux places aussi blanc que le reste de la pièce. Lorsqu'elle s'était refermée sur elle-même, elle passait souvent son temps ici et avait décidé d'aménager l'endroit, Ellen avait donc rajouté un immense lit deux places à baldaquin, une armoire, deux fauteuils et un canapé, tous de la même couleur monochrome. Une fois ces affaires rangées avec celle se trouvant déjà dans l'armoire, elle se changea pour s'endormir dans la couette moelleuse.

Le lendemain, Madame Red et Lau débarquèrent au manoir durant le petit-déjeuner où Sebastian fut surpris de voir quelle quantité de plats la jeune femme peut ingurgiter. Celui-ci lui avait d'ailleurs demandé où elle avait passé la nuit puisqu'il ne l'avait trouvé nulle part dans le manoir.

\- C'est un secret. Lui avait-elle répondu avec un grand sourire visible sous sa capuche

Alors qu'elle terminait juste de finir un énième croissant, la porte s'ouvre en grand et fait sursauté toute l'assistance. Ellen ayant remit son long manteau et sa capuche devant les serviteurs, elle ne fut pas vraiment dérangée lorsque Madame Red défonça les portes.

\- Ciel ! C'est fantastique ! Le Vicomte de Druit organise une soirée et j'ai reçu une invitation ! Nous allons pouvoir nous y infiltrer et lui poser toutes les questions que nous voulons !

Commença alors une journée de préparation pour préparer le plan parfait qui les conduiras jusqu'au Vicomte. Il fut décidé que tout le monde exceptée Ellen se rendrai sur place. Ciel devra se déguiser en fille pour passer inaperçue et incarnera la nièce de Madame Red, ce qui a bien fait rire la jeune fille pendant environ 20 min sous le regard noir du jeune garçon, Sebastian jouera le rôle de son précepteur, Lau sera l'amant de Madame Red et Grell restera telle qu'il est. Quand à Ellen, elle se postera sur le toit pour intervenir en cas de problème. Il y aurait des rumeurs comme quoi Lord Aleister organiserai des réceptions privées avec uniquement ses proches, ce qui voudrai dire qu'il est peut-être lié à de la magie noire. Mais le plus amusant, fut certainement le moment où il fallu mettre le corset au jeune garçon. Appuyée contre le lit, Ciel retient du mieux qu'il peut son souffle alors que Sebastian et Ellen tire sur les ficelles.

\- Je vous dis qu'ils vont sortir ! Hurle-le Comte, les joues rouges.

\- Voyons, Monsieur. Un peu de tenue. Tente de le calmer Sebastian en tirant sur la corde.

\- Et aucune femme ne s'est jamais fait arrachés les boyaux à cause d'un corset, Ciel. Rajoute Ellen en tirant de son côté et avec un grand sourire.

\- Tenez bon, Monsieur. C'est presque fini.

\- Pourquoi les femmes se torturent-elles à mettre ces choses ?

\- C'est une question que je me pose moi aussi à vrai dire. Déclare Ellen en remettant sa ficelle au démon.

\- Vous êtes une dame et pourtant vous n'avez jamais portez de corset ? Demande Sebastian en finissant de nouer l'instrument de torture.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu le plaisir de porter des robes. Et ces trucs m'auraient gêné plus qu'autre-chose.

Mettant cette information dans un coin de sa tête, ils continuèrent à habiller le jeune homme jusqu'au moment du départ. Une fois à l'intérieur de la calèche, ils purent résumer la situation.

\- Tout le monde se souvient, nous devons impérativement trouver le Vicomte de Druit et nous assurer que c'est bien lui Jack l'éventreur. Résume Madame Red.

\- Si personne n'y voit d'inconvénient, je vais vous quitter ici.

Ellen se lève et ouvre la porte pour sortir.

\- Mais comment ferez-vous pour savoir si nous avons des problèmes. Demande Lau curieux.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, j'ai ma propre manière de fonctionner.

Et elle disparut de leur vue, sautant jusque sur les toits. Une fois à l'abri des regards, elle se rendit dans l'Arche et entra dans sa chambre pour pouvoir surveiller les agissements du jeune Ciel sans être vu et partout où il ira. Elle se jeta sur son fauteuil immaculé et le mur en face d'elle se mit à onduler comme dans une mare pour alors montrer la salle de bal où se trouvent Ciel et Sebastian qui semble en train de fuir une jeune fille blonde vêtue d'une robe rouge. La jeune fille continua de regarder le spectacle qui défile sous ses yeux, légèrement ennuyés. Depuis qu'elle s'est unis à son âme de Noah, les humains lui paraissent bien futile, ces êtres inconscient de ce qu'il se passe autour d'eux, comment a-t-elle pu vouloir les défendre ? Si ça ne tenait qu'a elle, elle se serait chargée de tué tous ces humains insignifiants et le problème serait régler, mais non, il faut que ce gamin souhaite protéger le plus de ces cafards et veuille faire ça discrètement. Certes, il commence à devenir légèrement intéressant, mais il est beaucoup trop sûr de lui et il ignore encore quelles créatures peuplent cette terre. Les démons ne sont pas les seuls à être venus dans le monde des humains et s'il continue à suivre les ordres de cette Reine à la noix, il va finir par attirer l'attention d'êtres peu recommandable.

Son attention se porte alors sur l'image retransmise devant lui, il semblerait que Ciel est finalement trouvé le Vicomte de Druit et ils semblent que les deux s'éloignent dans une pièce annexe. La scène disparut et l'on vu l'intérieur d'une autre pièce où se trouve Ciel accompagnés d'Aleister et où règne une espèce de brouillard rosé. Alors qu'Ellen rage de ne pas pouvoir sentir les odeurs depuis sa chambre, le Comte Phantomhive s'effondre soudainement contre la porte comme s'il dormait, le Vicomte le prend alors dans ses bras et l'emmène dans une autre pièce. Voyant l'urgence de la situation, la jeune fille sortit de sa chambre et arriva dans l'une des rues qui ressemble à ces villes qu'on trouve près de la mer Méditerranéen, elle ouvrit une porte au hasard mais dont elle s'est assurée la destination et qui l'amena directement derrière la scène où risque d'être vendu le Comte. La jeune fille ouvrit sa veste et une boule dorée en sortit à toute vitesse avant de venir voleter autour de sa tête.

\- Désolé de t'avoir caché si longtemps, Timcampy. J'aurai besoin que tu ailles chercher quelqu'un pour moi. Va vite dans la salle de bal et trouve le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs que je t'ai montré avant de partir.

Le golem flotta de haut en bas pour signifier qu'il a comprit et s'éclipsa rapidement, Ellen se dirigea alors en hauteur et monta sur les poutres soutenant le plafond. Et elle attendit, attendit et attendit, jusqu'à ce qu'une cage ne soit amenés sur la scène. Le drap fut relevé et elle aperçut Ciel, toujours vêtue comme une fille mais il semble que son œil droit soit visible. S'il doit appeler Sebastian, il risque de montrer son œil, pas le choix, il va falloir qu'elle intervienne un petit peu. C'est à ce moment que Timcampy reviens finalement près d'elle en sautillant partout et elle comprit que Sebastian n'était pas loin.

Lorsqu'on enleva le bandeau du Comte, Ellen fit s'éteindre toute les bougies et plongea la salle dans le noir le plus complet. Elle laissa Sebastian s'occupé des invités et se dirigea tout de suite vers Ciel, elle assomma le Vicomte et l'assistante sur scène avant de se diriger vers le jeune homme.

\- Votre costume devait bien vous aller pour qu'ils vous prennent autant pour une femme.

\- Red ?

\- Eh oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ton majordome n'est pas loin, mais pour l'instant, il est occupée.

\- Et toi, que fais-tu là ?

\- Undertaker m'a demandée de te protéger et c'est bien ce que je compte faire. Timcampy.

Le golem se mit alors à ronger les cordes sous le regard sidéré de Ciel. Une fois libéré, la jeune fille l'aida à se relever alors que Sebastian arrive vers eux, mais le jeune homme continue de fixer la petite créature voletant entre lui et sa maitresse.

\- Jeune maître, vous allez bien ? Jeune maître ?

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Le jeune homme semble presque hypnotisée par la petite boule dorée qui s'est maintenant posée en haut de la tête de la jeune fille.

\- C'est Timcampy. Un golem et mon ami.

\- Un golem ?

\- Je pense que nous devrions discuter de tout cela dans un endroit plus calme.

\- C-C'est vrai, tu as raison.

Le Comte se reprend rapidement et reprend un air autoritaire allant très mal avec son apparence et son âge.

\- De plus, Scotland Yard ne va pas t'attarder à arriver.

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils font ici ? Demande Ellen en fusillant le démon.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai est appelé.

\- Sérieusement…

\- Si vous me permettez.

Ne se souciant guère de leur avis, il mit le Comte et la jeune femme sur ses épaules et sauta de la fenêtre sur le toit voisin. Lorsque Lizzy, qui se trouvait sur le balcon, tourna la tête, elle vit trois silhouettes dont le vent faisait voler les cheveux et les vêtements devant la lune éclatante. Un homme aux cheveux et vêtue de noir dont la peau pâle fait ressortir ses magnifiques yeux rouges carmin. Une élégante jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs aux reflets verts et vêtue d'une longue robe rosée orné de plusieurs roses, l'un des ses yeux brille d'une magnifique lumière violette hypnotique. Et une dernière jeune femme bien qu'elle ne soit pas sûr qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un homme tellement son apparence à l'air androgyne, vêtue intégralement de noir, ses cheveux blancs flottent telle un voile derrière et se peu pâle ne fait qu'accentuer la marque rouge sur son visage qui devient écarlate avec la lumière pâle de l'astre lunaire.

Une fois de retour, Ciel se dépêche d'aller dans sa chambre pour retirer ce fichu costume et surtout, le corset qui va finir par lui arracher les boyaux. Mais il a beau s'acharner dans tous les sens, il n'arrive pas à atteindre cette saleté de lacet. Il s'apprête à appeler son majordome, qu'il avait congédié pour s'en occuper tout seul, lorsqu'un coup retentit contre la porte, mais plus comme si on laçait quelque-chose contre cette dernière. Le jeune homme ouvre la porte de sa chambre et tombe sur la petite boule dorée qu'Ellen a qualifiée de golem.

\- Euh…bonjour.

La petite créature sembla sautiller sur place et entra dans la chambre, suivis par le jeune homme qui referma la porte. La créature le fit venir près d'elle et une fois au milieu de la pièce, elle fila dans son dos et commença à tirer sur le nœud avec les dents qui sont apparu. Après de mainte efforts, le golem réussit finalement à défaire le nœud et Ciel put se libérer de cet instrument de torture dont il ne comprendra jamais l'utilité. Il termina de retirer le reste de son costume et enfila une chemise le recouvrant jusqu'aux cuisses.

\- Merci, Timcampy.

Le golem se mit à voler autour de sa tête et se stoppa nette lorsqu'un hurlement retentit quelque-part dans le manoir. Le Comte sortit en trombe, suivit par son nouvel ami et arriva finalement au niveau d'un des salons, il ouvrit les portes et resta stupéfait devant ce qu'il voyait.

\- Mais, qu'est ce que… ?!

Quelques temps plus tôt, Ellen avait retiré son lourd manteau et son pull pour se retrouver en pantalon et chemise, ses bottes étant dans un coin de la pièce immaculé. La jeune fille se prépara à se mettre en pyjama lorsqu'une révélation lui parvient soudainement, Timcampy avait disparu. Avec tout ce qui c'est passé, elle l'avait complètement oublié et il n'est pas dans la chambre avec elle. Ne prenant pas le temps d'enfiler plus de vêtements et prenant le risque de se faire découvrir par les domestiques, elle sortit rapidement de la chambre et se dirigea vers la porte connecté au manoir des Phantomhive. Timcampy est son dernier ami de la Congrégation et son seul lien avec son maître défunt, si elle le perd, elle ne s'en remettra jamais. Elle passa dans les nombreux couloirs, fouilla chaque pièces qui passai devant elle et couru dans chaque recoin, ne se souciant pas du bruit, en criant le nom de son ami.

\- Tim' ! Timcampy ! Tymcampy, où-es tu ?!

Elle continua de courir un peu partout, jusqu'à ce qu'au détour d'un couloir, elle ne se prenne quelques choses dans le visage et ne soit repoussé en arrière, elle se serait étalé par terre si une poigne ne l'avait pas retenu dans les airs. Ellen ouvrit les yeux et vu le regard à la fois rieurs et agacés du majordome démoniaque.

\- Si vous pouviez arrêtez de courir partout en criant, je vous en serai gréer.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de parler avec toi, j'ai d'autre chose à faire.

La jeune fille se redressa et commença à repartir mais Sebastian la retient à nouveau.

\- Si tu cherche ton…golem. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit de son côté.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Après avoir laissé le jeune maître qui voulait se débrouiller seul pour se changer, j'ai vu une boule jaune passez à toute vitesse. Je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention mais je pense que c'était lui.

\- Vraiment ?

Le visage de la jeune fille se calma et un petit sourire fleurit sur son visage et qui laissa un Sebastian assez surpris de voir un si joli visage, alors qu'il sentait souvent son aura meurtrière autour d'elle. Quelle étrange jeune femme.

\- Et où se trouve la chambre de Ciel ?

\- Dans…

Un cri poussé dans la pièce juste à côté coupa Sebastian dans sa phrase et lui et Ellen ouvre les portes pour voir May lin sur le sol avec un chariot renversé à côté d'elle, le sol jonché de livre et de morceau de porcelaine, seul preuve de la présence de la tasse qui était restés dans la salle.

\- May lin… Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?

\- Je suis désolé, Sebastian ! J'étais en train de ranger les livres sur la bibliothèque lorsque j'ai soudainement glissé et me suis rattrapé sur le chariot, mais il est tombé quand je me suis remise debout !

\- Oh, bon sang ?

\- Ton personnel est…particulier. Constate Ellen avec un grand sourire.

\- Range ton sarcasme pour plus tard, je pensais que tu voulais retrouver cette petite boule volante.

\- Il a un nom et c'est Timcampy !

La domestique regarda avec incompréhension la majordome stoïque et dévoué s'amusé à taquiner cette étrange jeune femme qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. May lin voulu demander les réponses à ses questions, mais elle perdit subitement l'équilibre et s'accrocha cette fois si à la bibliothèque. L'édifice en bois vacilla et la domestique s'étala sur le sol, pile sur la trajectoire de l'amas de bois et de livres. Ellen tira la jeune fille en un mouvement circulaire et la projeta de l'autre côté, mais ses pieds rencontrèrent les débris qui lui déchiquetèrent la plante des pieds et la fire tomber au sol. La jeune fille ferma les yeux par réflexe lorsqu'elle vit le bois à quelques centimètres de son visage et attendit que le poids s'écrase sur elle, ça ne la tuera pas, mais ça fera quand même un peu mal.

\- Tu es si effrayé que ça par la littérature.

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et vit d'abord un torse recouvert d'une chemise blanche, une veste rouge foncée et un manteau noir. Remontant le regard, elle aperçut enfin le sourire narquois, la peau pâle et les yeux rouges du démon la fixé avec un air rieur.

\- Quoi, mais… ?

\- Allons bon, est-ce ainsi qu'on remercie son sauveur ?

Ellen ne put rétorquer que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, cette fois-ci sur un Ciel à moitié vêtu et accompagné par celui à l'origine de sa sortie de l'Arche.

\- Mais, qu'est ce que… ?!

\- Timcampy !

Sebastian se redressa en remettant la bibliothèque à sa place pendant que la boule doré se dirige à toute vitesse vers la jeune fille.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut enfin me dire ce qui se passe ici ?!

\- Désolé, Ciel. Je cherchais Timcampy quand j'ai croisé Sebastian, puis l'un des tes domestiques a failli se faire écraser par la bibliothèque mais il semblerait qu'au final, c'es moi qui est failli finir en crêpe.

\- Et tout ça pour trouver un golem.

Ellen fusilla le démon avant de s'apercevoir d'un problème plus urgent.

\- Euh…Ciel, je crois que l'on va avoir un problème.

Le Comte se retourne et découvre alors ses trois domestiques à la porte, fixant la jeune fille et le petit golem avec un mélange de crainte et de surprise. Comment vont-ils expliquer ça ?


End file.
